


Make This Leap

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry goes to visit Molly in the hospital, and thinks about how glad he is that she's still in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Leap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it fic for the end of 1x16, because I am still bitter he dumped her. In the hospital. 
> 
> Title comes from the Hunts song of the same name. 
> 
> Molly's "damsel in distress fantasy" line and Henry's response come from the episode.

Henry walked into the hospital room, his coat held loosely in one arm and a small bouquet of purple flowers in the other hand. 

She was asleep, her features soft and slack, with no hint of the usual archness she presented around him. He studied her as he sat down, and placed the bouquet on the table beside her bed. 

He couldn’t help but remember how she had looked at the school, her eyes wide in terror and the blood pulsing from her wound in her neck looking almost black in the darkened office. He knew what that kind of pain felt like and he never would have wanted that for anyone, but especially not for her. He was glad she seemed able to find peace in sleep and he resisted the urge to lean over and run his hand over her hair. 

He remembered their last meeting, a much more pleasant one, even if she had still been in a hospital bed. He had almost called the whole thing off. The sheer terror he had felt in the waiting room, unsure if she would make it had almost been too much for him to take. He had seen more loss than he sometimes thought a human should have to bear in his long lifetime. Even though she had lived, it had brought into sharp relief that she wouldn’t come back if something truly terrible happened. Was what they could build together worth whatever sorrows were inevitably waiting them down the line?

But even as he had walked back to her room after the surgery, the words already forming in his mind about how he would let her down gently, he had taken one look at her face and known he wasn’t willing to let this go. Not yet. 

He still wasn’t sure if he had the right answer, but he was willing to fight the urge to run for now.

_“You wanna know a secret? I've always harbored a "damsel in distress" fantasy. Being saved by a dashing doctor...it was kinda hot."_

_“I won't tell anyone,”_ he'd responded, relief mingling with the joking tone in his voice. 

She had taken his hand in hers then, her smile widening as he told her he was starting to feel something real for her. 

_“You’re not the only one, doctor.”_

Henry smiled. He still wasn’t quite over the fear he felt seeing her small and pale in a hospital gown, with the large square of gauze on her neck, but he felt it grow smaller with every breath she took. 

“Are you watching me while I sleep, Doctor?” 

Henry looked up to see Molly looking at him, a mischievous, if sleepy, smile on her face. 

Henry ducked his head, and smiled, licking his lips before speaking. “I didn’t want to wake you, but didn’t want to leave right away either. I apologize if that’s strange.” 

“I never said I was bothered by it, Henry,” she said, the smile firmly in place. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Henry paused before responding, moving one hand from his lap to take hers in his. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over her knuckles. 

“Me too.” 


End file.
